The present invention relates to a service water tap or faucet which automatically controls operation and discharge of a water supply.
More specifically, the invention relates to an automatic service water tap or faucet which includes a compact faucet body or spout on which are mounted an emitter and detector operable to control the flow of water. The emitter, detector and an aerator are installed in a nozzle cover mounted on the outlet end of the faucet body. To prevent inadvertent operation of the faucet by reflected light, the emitter and detector are mounted at an angular position of 0.degree. to 70.degree. from the vertical and at an angle of between 0.degree. and 20.degree. with respect to each other from the parallel, with the optimum position and angle being adjustable.
A water controller, an electronic circuit (hybrid IC), and a hot and cold mixing valve are installed compactly inside the faucet body.